Hephaestion cuts his hair
by redayo
Summary: Hephaestion and Alexander's relationship changes after Alexander makes it clear who is in control in their relationship. M/M slash, some violence.


As I walked back to my room after spending some time with Bagoas, I know I will have to deal with Hephestion. He has been having difficultly handling his moods his quirk's a constant now; the cycle returning. I am pissed that I even have to worry about it. I am King. Son of Zeus for god's sake I am not expected to be faithful. My time with Bagoas did not take away any feelings for Phai. It was different and I wanted that right now. The pressures are getting to me, I am drinking more; we need to move out soon.

I open my door with anticipation for what scene was behind it and find Hephaestion standing at the balcony reading. I stop, he looks different. He has cropped his hair; it looks choppy and exposes his neck. A long strand hangs over his close set brilliant blue eyes.

He takes his hand and runs it up the back of his head looking sheepish.

I get an instant hard on.

Holy Hades, he looks hot.

I walk over and run my hands through it myself, it feels soft and clean, brushing the long strands out of his eyes. I grab a hold of the hair at his crown and pull his head back and kiss his neck.

He pushes me away, I am a little drunk and have a raging hard on.

I shove him up against the balcony pulling his head towards me, rubbing it on my bare chest. His hands clutching my sides I push him back and kiss him roughly, biting his neck.

_Hephaestion god how you make me crazy, _

He looks younger like when we were boys and I want him badly. He seems to understand this and allows me to push him down on to his knees. I pull my cock out and he takes it. I raked my fingers through the longer pieces of hair holding his head still as I shove my cock deep down his throat. I hold it there until I hear him gagging, I lean my head back allowing Hephestion to continue, every couple of minutes holding his head so I can shove my cock deeper down his throat.

It feels unbelievably good.

I could almost cum right then.

I grab the base of my cock to stop myself, yanking it from Hephaestion's mouth. He stands; his hair is messy and sticking up where I had been holding it. I take hold of his upper arm roughly and direct him over to the bed. My roughness mostly from passion and wine, for there is no need to force him, he is willing. He is wearing only Persian style pants and his own erection is noticeable. I yank them off and shove him onto the bed on his back. I bite the inside of his thigh leaving a mark with my teeth. Hephaestion squeezes his eyes shut and bites his bottom lip, I bite the other thigh. They will bruise and this excites me.

"Move back" I growl at him, he rolls over to crawl farther on to the bed

I grab the oil and coat myself as I crawl after him. I take him by the waist; he is getting thin again, my hands almost encircling him. I pull him back onto my cock, we are both kneeling his feet between my legs, I have both my arms around his waist and my cheek against the back of his neck as I slowly thrust into him.

Whispering into his ear "My Phai"

I moan over and over picking up speed. Hephaestion is stroking himself and I feel him tighten around my cock as he cum's nudging my own climax. It was quick and good, not the welcome I was expecting, but Hephestion could always surprise me. I leave the bed to clean up and look over at him. He is still kneeling on the bed.

"I cut my hair" he states as he runs his hand over his head.

"Yes, I see that. I like it." I tell him.

"Do you really?" he asks as he gets up from the bed and pulls on his pants. They sit low on his hips; you can see every muscle in his abdomen along with every rib. He is just muscle and skin, no fat. He will need some body fat on the road.

"Did you eat today Hephaestion?" I ask him. He looks at me as he thinks and I could strangle him.

"What?" he asks as he sees the look on my face.

"It's a simple question Phai, and your answer should always be yes; every day you must eat. Why is this so difficult for you?" I am tired. He looks down at himself his stomach flexes and you can see the circle of muscle around his abdomen and two sharp lines at his hips going down into his pants he runs his hand through his hair holding the long piece out of his face.

"I do not mean to make you worry Alexander" he tells me.

"Are you sure Hephaestion? Sometimes I think you do this to get attention from me." I inform him. I have a lot of things going on; this is an added stress that I do not want, worrying about something so basic. Who needs to be reminded to eat? It was frustrating. I wait for an explanation. He pulls a tunic over his head and begins to walk towards the door.

"Where are you going?" I demand.

"I am going to get something to eat" He says innocently. No he was trying to avoid this conversation. I am getting angry with him.

"Sit" I tell him sternly pointing to my table. I call for Bagoas who I know is always near. He enters and I tell him to have food brought in to us. He leaves to follow my orders. Hephaestion sits at the table looking at me with barely hidden contempt.

"You act like a child Phai I will treat you like one. You will eat your meals here so I can watch you." He opens his mouth to protest and I slam my fist on the table grabbing the front of his tunic, pulling him out of the chair inches from my face.

"Do not fight me on this one Phai" I push him back into the chair. I am sick of his shit.

"Alexander you cannot be serious" he informs me. I can feel the anger creeping up. Say one more thing Phai. I glare at him, warning him.

"I am not coming here every time I need to eat Alexander." He continues, disregarding my look and starting to stand. My head feels like it is going to explode I take him by the back of his neck and slam his head onto the table lifting him off his chair. He pushes himself off the table, his nose is bleeding. The look on his face was of pure shock, it is the first time I physically attack him. His hand comes up to his face touching his nose, his upper lip swelling where his teeth had pierced it. He has a heart retching look of hurt in his eyes. I reach out to pull him towards me, to hug him. I am instantly sorry. He punches me in the chest, pushing me away. I grab his head and pull him towards me holding his head into my chest. He fights me using his arms to try and pull his head away from my grip. I hold him harder.

"Phai, Phai, stop. I am sorry. " I tell him. I let him shove himself away from me, glaring at me; blood smeared a crossed his face; tears in his eyes. Bagoas enters then with the food. Hephaestion turns his back not wanting him to see his tears. Bagoas keeps his eyes down as he puts the meal on the table and hurries out. I walk over to the table.

"Just sit Phai, eat" I pick up the overturned chair and gesture to it. I know my voice sounds stern. Hephaestion takes a deep breath as he looks up; deciding… He sits back down in the chair taking the cloth Bagoas left with the food to wipe at his bloody nose. He does not say anything more as he slowly eats; his fat lip making it difficult. His hands shake slightly. It is for his own good I tell myself. He needs to eat. He can be mad all he likes I do not regret what I did. I make decisions for all my men; his were just a little more personal.


End file.
